


Groomzilla

by WolfRampant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant
Summary: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are getting married. It's going to be the best wedding ever.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Groomzilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MBlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/gifts).



It was not an unusual sight for Pepper to find Tony in her office chair, legs on her desk, and perusing some document or other with little interest. Her office being filled to the brink with flowers wasn’t. It has been a while since Tony brought her extravagant gift like this. It took time but he finally learnt that she preferred the gift that came from the heart than huge gifts that tended to take over the whole room, if not whole house.

Tony sprang to attention when Pepper came in. “What do you think?” he spread his arms wide to indicate the various flowers.

“Tony, we’ve talked about these gifts. One bouquet would be more than enough…”

Tony silenced her by wiggling his finger. “These are for the wedding. You like purple, right, Pepper? Which shade do you prefer? Mauve arrangement? Or maybe Magenta. No, I know. Periwinkle.”

This was quickly becoming a familiar routine for Pepper. When Tony assured her that he’ll handle all the arrangements for the wedding himself and she’ll be able to just lie back and enjoy being pampered, she imagined that he’d hire the most expensive wedding organizer in the world. Not that he will handle all the arrangments truly himself.

“This one,” she pointed at random at various flower arrangments, which, to Pepper seemed almost the same sans the fact they were all different shades of purple. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Pepper’s choice. “Lavender?” he scratched his beard. “I guess I can work with that. Not what I’d choose, not exactly in vogue right now, but we can go against trends.”

“Tony, I don’t really care about the exact shade of flowers at our wedding. I am sure they will be perfect and special either way.”

“Hmm, special. You know I think I can breed my own hybrid flower with just the perfect shade and pattern.” excitement over a novel project shone in Tony’s eyes. “How hard can it be? Good idea, Potts.”

Pepper didn’t even try to stop him. She was sure that her wedding would now feature an entirely new species of flower. She just hoped none of them will be toxic.

***

“Bermuda.”

Pepper who was just about on a verge of falling asleep after several rounds of absolutely fantastic sex jerked into alertness again. “What?”

Tony was staring at the bedroom ceiling but now he turned his earnest gaze to her. “Bermuda. We should go on a honeymoon to Bermuda.”

Pepper imagined Tony taking to solve all the mysteries of Bermuda Triangle before they even arrived at their hotel. “Absolutely not.”

“No? Barbados then. No, everybody goes to Barbados?”

Pepper demonstratively turned her back on him and put her pillow over her ears.

“I know. Fiji sounds perfect.”

***

“No, Tony, I just don’t have time for this right now,” said Pepper preemptively when she spotted Tony coming her way with what had to be another wedding-related item. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“But Pepper!”

Any other time Pepper would have indulged him but right now… “Tony, I have just come out of a three-hour conference call with Mitsubishi. I just want a hot bath and not having to make any decision at all.”

“But…”

“Tony, whatever you decide, I am sure that it will be the most perfect wedding ever. I trust you.”

*

The expression on Tony’s face was so desperate and urgent that for a moment Pepper thought something bad had happened.

“Tony, what’s going on?”

“It’s our venue. It’s already booked and can’t be rescheduled.”

Pepper loved Tony, but he could be entitled ass somehow. That someone wouldn’t bend over for him and his money in favor of someone else was outside of the ream of his common experience.

“Well, we’ll just pick another date or another venue.”

“But Pepper, all my plans were built around this venue. I had invitations designed. It’s all ruined.” 

“Tony, nothing terrible will happen if the wedding isn’t entirely how you imagine it.”

“I want it to be perfect.”

“ I am marrying you because I love you, not because I want an extravagant wedding. I don’t care if we get married on top of a mountain or a medieval cathedral or just in a courthouse or a twenty-four-hour chapel in Vegas.”

“Oh, Potts,” Tony had a look in his eyes that made her marry him in the first place. Like he was the most perfect woman in the world.

“And I don’t want you to have a nervous breakdown over it,” she added.

“I love you too,” said Tony.

“Well, good,” Pepper nodded.

“Do you mean it about Vegas? Because I can have a plane ready,”

Pepper shook her head fondly.

“Or we can take the suits, we’ll be there in an hour. We could be married this fast…”

“Tony…”

“Yeah.”

“Shut up. No more wedding talk.”

Then she silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
